Flower
by Odd romance
Summary: "He'll always be there for you," he said handing me a phone, "When it's time for me to go, he'll replace me, he'll be your big brother."- AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Do not own Gakuen Alice and Dengeki daisy nor its character.

A/N; Hi! I'm back with this story that bothered me one whole month, I was inspired by Dengeki daisy and Gakuen Alice and here is what come from it. I hope that it'll be a good FF, and that you'll enjoy it! Please review, I want to know what you think of it! It will be a great pleasure to read all your thoughts about it! In this story I'll put many flower's names but I will not forget to put their meaning at the end or in the current chapter! Please RXR! **HERE IS THE PROLOGUE!**

**_Odd romance_**

**_Title : Flower_**

_Summary : "He'll always be there for you," he said handing me a phone,"When it's time for me to go, he'll replace me, he'll be your big brother."_

_PROLOGUE- YELLOW ZENNIA _

* * *

><p>The wind caressed her face as her tears falls freely, it was raining hard and she was soaking wet yet she didn't bothered to cover herself. She was alone in the middle of a cemetery. She felt numb and broken, completely lost. She looked stretch ahead where lie her brother's grave beside her parents.<p>

_"When you feel lonely, e-mail him, he'll always respond to you." _

She looked at the phone in her hands, the one that her brother handed to her before his death one month ago.

_"He'll always be there for you."_

She sobbed, remembering the last words he said to her.

_"When it's time for me to go, he'll replace me, he'll be your big brother."_

"I have to go, I'm sorry though, I won't be coming too often," she whispered, "I'm going to find a part-time job and a place to live so I'll be a bit busy, but when I have time, I'll immediately go here!" she said with a sad smile.

She laid the flower that was in her bag in front of the graves,"Those flowers are yellow zinnia, it mean daily remembrance." she then looked at the flowers, "I hope that you like them, bye bye." she muttered and then stood up before going.

_"Daisy is a very good person, so when you need him, don't hesitate okay?"_

She looked at her phone, typing a text.

_"Hello daisy, how are you?_

_Well me, I'm fine! Today was great, too bad it rained._

_I got to meet my family though, isn't that great?_

_Did you know that tomorrow will be my first day at high school?_

_I'm nervous, but I'll manage!_

_Because, I'll do my best!_

_I'm really happy." _

She stayed put, waiting for his reply. And then it came.

_"Hello Mikan, I'm fine thank you,_

_And you, are you really fine?_

_I'm happy for you, they're happy too that you came to see them._

_Tomorrow is it? Please don't be nervous, you'll manage it._

_You're happy? Then I am too._

_I'll watch over you, you don't need to be scared for tomorrow._

_I'll always be there for you,_

_DAISY." _

she grasped the phone tightly in her hand_s_ and kissed it gently, feeling herself stronger than ever. She resumed walking slowly, returning to her home, not aware that a pair of burning red eyes were watching her closely from the beginning.

_"I'm fine"_

He scoffed, putting his hands deeply in his pocket.

_"I'm really happy."_

He kicked the stone that was laying near him and tsk-ed, looking at her retreating figure.

"Why do you tell me those fucking lies?" he whispered as he headed toward his car. He flipped open his phone and he called someone, _"Hey, do you think that you could get me a job at Gakuen Alice?" _

* * *

><p><strong><em>RXR<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Do not own Gakuen Alice and Dengeki daisy nor its characters.

A/N; Hello! I would like to thanks all the reviewer who were kind enough to let me know their thoughts about this FF. MERCI! I hope that this chapter will be good enough for those who like my story. Please, enjoy fully this little chapter. (THE TEXT IN **BOLD** AND BETWEEN **"/"** ARE THE MESSAGES THAT SHE HAS SENT TO DAISY!)

-**a-mystery-and-a-stranger**- Thanks you for reviewing!

-**papaya1212**- It remind you of another manga? If you do remember, please, tell me what it is! =), and about the topic of flower, then, you'll love my story! Because, every chapter will be based of the meaning of the flower! I hope that you'll like every bit of my story!

-**Vampire princess Mika**- THANK YOU! Your review was awesome, really. Who's the brother? You'll know it soon, and there is a deeper thing to it than it seem. I hope that the suspense will keep you reading! Well, yeah it's pretty obvious to who is daisy. =) I hope that you'll like this chapter!

-**12star98na**- Thank you for your review, but -if ever you read it- Natsume is not taking the role of a stalker with girly tendencies. His nickname, Daisy, has its own meaning and judging isn't good. Actually, daisy is a flower. Though, he seem to be a simple stalker, there's something much more deeper than that.

-**Theia Pallas**- Me too I love the mange so much! I hope that you'll like this GA version of it. I'll put great effort on it to be at your expectation!

**_Odd romance_**

**_ Title : Flower_**

_Summary : "He'll always be there for you," he said handing me a phone, "When it's time for me to go, he'll replace me, he'll be your big brother."_

_CHAPTER ONE- KING'S SPEAR_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hello daisy, It's Mikan," <strong>_

Her hearts was throbbing hard against her ribcage, the feeling of fear was overwhelming, yet she managed to keep a poker face in front of the group of bullies that seemed to take a liking on her through the three month of being the newbie in the school.

_**"At school, I'm doing fine, everyone is nice to me, I'm so lucky!" **_

Standing in front of her were four students, tree boys and one girl, know as Sumire. They were in the warehouse of the school yard, were the janitor is supposed to be working but, he wasn't here.

**_"Though, I only have one friend but it's enough for me."_**

"Not scared yet?" asked one of the boy, the baldy one.

She didn't reply, searching of a way to get her out with the boy she was protecting. Yes she wasn't the one to be bullied today, it was her friend, Yuu tobita, a clever boy but a little shy and a scared-y cat, her only friend. He was always the one to be bullied everyday, because he was poor and so was she, and Gakuen Alice rarely take scholarship, her and Yuu were the only one to get onto this school because of their good marks. Well, Yuu had a perfect note, and was easily accepted on this school, but Mikan was five rank away from him and still managed to get here too. But, she should have known that they'll be the center of attention, but not to the point of being bullied. Still Mikan made it, with Daisy watching over her, there's no way trouble could get their way to her. Though, she hasn't mentioned the bullies to Daisy, she didn't want him to worry over her. She didn't want to trouble him with her problems.

"Hey! Don't ignore us stupid!" snarled another one of the three boys.

**_"Everyday is so much fun," _**

"This is why I hate poor people," started Sumire, "They don't take for granted our affection." she looked over her shoulder to stare at the boy who was behind her and whispered something. O-no, this isn't good, she quickly pushed away Yuu who landed quite far away from her and then it came.

**_"I'm so happy to be in this school!" _**

_SPLASH. _

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

She clenched her hands onto fists as the cold water dripped slowly in the ground, "Why do you do this kind of thing? You don't have anything else to do?" she shouted, "GET A LIFE!" she grabbed her shoe and it went flying in the face of Sumire who was greatly surprised, but then her shoe suddenly returned to her and hit her in the forehead and then it hit a beautiful vase but it fell and broke. _I was supposed to throw a shoe, not a Frisbee! _

Sumire was shaking with anger, with this dark aura she seemed even scarier than normal but then she started running toward Mikan and pushed her. Mikan stumbled back but then her back hit something hard. She heard Sumire gasp, and then she decided to look up only to meet two crimsons eyes. Surprised she stood properly because she was leaning on him when she collided with him. He was the school janitor!

"It seem like I saw something very interesting..." he started, then he showed them his camera, "I tapped all your little game, what if I show it to the principal, permy?" he said it smoothly, yet every inch of his words screamed 'see, I'm threatening you, so back off'. Sumire looked taken aback, and Mikan couldn't help herself but to smile smugly, this is pay back!

She glared at her and Yuu and ran outside with the three other saying something like, _'I'll get you back for this, blah, blah, blah'. _

"AMAZING!" screamed Mikan, jumping up and down, "I'M FREE!"

"Sa-Sakura-san, thank you, but, I don't think that we're 'free' y-yet..."

"Huh? What are you talking about? Now that we have that tap, we're free!" she then looked at the man with red eyes and bowed, "Thank you very much for your help, I'll repay you back with whatever I can do for you!"

"Do you really think I did that for you?" he suddenly said.

His voice brought Mikan back to the real world, the not-so-nice-one world, she blinked, "Huh?"

"How can I let you just die here when you broke my vase?" he asked with a dark smirk appearing in his face, "I can't just let you go like that."

"W-What?"

"You're going to repay for that."

"B-B-But I didn't do it on purpose!"

"So...?" His words held something much deeper, like he was going to do something horrible if she didn't agree with him, he seemed really really scary, "But, like you said, I'm your savior, you own me big."

"W-w-wait! I didn't ask you to save me!"

"Then pay for the vase."

She gulped, she's a poor girl, how can she pay for that? She just managed to eat three time a day and now she's going to pay for that?

"H-How much...?"

"15 000 yen."

"WHAT!" she couldn't believe it, it's way too much, "how can it be so expensive? I can't pay for that!"

"Then be my servant."

"WHAT?"

"Stop screaming, you're making my ears bleed."

"I refuse!"

"Then," he extended her his right hand, "The money."

"W-what right now?" she cried, "can't you wait for one month, or a year maybe two...?"

"Don't joke with me," he scoffed, "pay up right now."

Sweat dropped from her forehead, she looked for help but nothing, _where is Yuu? He was supposed to be here! _

"He left while you were whining about the price." he quickly said.

_Did he read my thoughts or what?_

"I didn't."

_No way! Is he a vampire? _

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not, idiot, you're just too easy to read."

She sighed gloomily, bowing in front of him and muttered; "I'm at your service Master."

"What? I didn't quite catch it." he seemed to be enjoying teasing her, she gritted her teeth, "I said, I'm at your service you idiot!"

"It's master for you."

"M-ma-master."

"Don't put that disgusting face when you say it."

She stuck out her tongue at him, stoop up and sneezed, he looked irritated and then he took out his jacket and handed it to her. She looked surprised and confused.

"Wear it or you'll catch a cold idiot."

She smiled at him and wore the jacket, then he began walking out and she remembered something; "Wait!"

He didn't face her but he did stopped walking, which main that he heard her.

"What is your name?"

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga," he started, pulling out a cigarette, "but just call me Master."

She smiled, "I'm Mikan Sakura!"

"Hn," he replied, "be here everyday at lunch and after classes."

She nodded, then her eyes wandered through the garden and caught a flower that seemed to just be right for this situation. She picked two and handed one to Natsume, "here," she said.

"Why?"

"It's a king's spear."

He looked at her irritated, "and why do you give it to me?"

"It mean regret."

He then understood, she apologized for the broken vase.

He smirked, "Hn, bye polka-dots."

She watched him walk away slowly, trudging off without so much as looking back, "Polka-dots?" she looked at herself and found out that her t-shirt was see-through because it was wet and we could see her polka-dotted bra. She blushed, "PERVERT!" she closed the jacket and got back to school stomping.

**_"Daisy, I meet this weirdo called Natsume, _**

**_He's a big pervert, but he doesn't seem to be bad, _**

**_I wish you were there with me, so you could meet him. _**

**_I picked this cute flower 'king's spear' today, _**

**_It reminded me too much of the past, _**

**_My heart ache a little though, _**

**_But I'm happy to have you Daisy, _**

**_You make these pains go away."_**

* * *

><p>Mikan was in her little home, sitting in her bed, leg crossed with the flower she picked earlier whirling in her hands.<p>

"King's spear..." she muttered, "...regret..."

She sighed, looking back into her memories, she and her brother loved flower, in fact they loved nature itself. Her brother liked animals and even though he didn't have anytime to waste with something so silly, he was always taking her to some flower shop just to teach her their meaning. She loved the flower, her brother often said that she inherited it from their mother. But, sad to say she never meets her parents, her mother died giving birth to her and her dad died not long after her in a car accident. Her brother was the one who took care of her, and her felt proud of him. She loved her brother so much... Although, as tight as she clings to those old memories, it sometimes feel like that it was all her imagination, that he never existed, and that all these moments with him were purely dreams.

She has many regret, so many. If only she took care of him as well when he needed it, if only she worked as hard as he did, if only she had seen it coming. She felt the tears burning her eyes, threatening to come out. She stood up, watching the outside world from her window. She opened it and stared blankly at the ground, she lifted her hand and looked at her flower, she then slowly pulled one by one the petals of the flower, wishing that they fly to her brother.

She closed her eyes, feeling the wind lift her hair and his laughter rang through the air to her ear, and then she heard her name. She opened her eyes, blinking a few time adjusting to the light and looked at everywhere, but find nothing.

"I'm going crazy..." she uttered.

_"He'll replace me," _

She clenched her hand into fist.

_"He'll be your big brother,"_

She looked at her phone, her eyes watering.

_"Trust him, because, just to protect you, he'll put his life on the line." _

"Why did you go? I only want you as my big brother."

_"He'll protect you in my place." _

She looked up at the sky, "Brother, Daisy is gentle, he understands me and help me."

_He's always here for me..._

She whipped her face that was wet from the tears, "he's doing a great job, he's my precious friend."

_Bzzz, Bzzz. _

She again looked at her phone only to see a message from Daisy, she smiled as she reads the text from him.

_**"Weirdo? Natsume? Who is it? **_

_**Please be conscious, don't get too near him, **_

_**I don't have faith in this Natsume, **_

_**I'm sorry, I can't tell you who I am. **_

_**But trust me, I'm not far away from you, **_

_**I watch over you, you don't need to worry over anything, **_

_**This flower, out of so many is a part of you, **_

_**Don't be down and smile, **_

_**Do not forget that I'll always be there for you, **_

_**DAISY."**_

* * *

><p>Mikan walked toward the school yard, where she is supposed to meet Natsume, but unfortunately or fortunately, she find him sleeping in the grass, looking as peaceful as ever. She didn't said anything, and took this time for granted.<p>

**_"Hi daisy, _**

**_Well, Natsume is the school janitor, and for some reason, _**

**_I have to help him doing his work," _**

She looked at him, observing all the details of his face;

_**"He has black hair and strange pretty red eyes, **_

_**He seems to be a heavy smoker, **_

_**He has a scary expression and simply look like a stupid thug. **_

_**But a good one that is." **_

she laughed silently, smiling at the thoughts of Natsume a.k.a Master looking at her with that scary glare he has if he ever found out what she said of him. She pocked his right cheek and his eyes instantly opened.

"You're early." he stated suspiciously.

"Do you want me to be late?"

He glared at her and stood up, "here," he handed her broom, "clean the yard and the warehouse."

She nodded and took the broom, "and what will you do?"

"I'll be busy so don't disturb me."

She nodded again, beginning to clean the yard.

_Busy with what?_ She couldn't help but think about what he was doing, _maybe, he has some king of important business to take care of? _

He was seating in a chair with his laptop on his laps, looking extremely serious. Even from here, she could make out his beauty. They stay that way for about ten minutes, and by then she's pretty sure that this stupid janitor has completely and utterly forgotten that she is there. He continues working on his laptop and doesn't as much look in her direction -well, he actually does, from time to time, but she doesn't stare at him long enough to see that-, She shook her head, and then a thought ran through her head, she smiled a sly smile and cleaned the yard, heading toward Natsume, silently peeking from his shoulder what he was doing in the computer. Only to be astonished to discover that he was playing a game.

"NO WAY!" she screamed, feeling like hitting him with the broom, "how could you sit there and playing a game without so much of a little guilt? Letting me do all the work!"

He looked up, and then continued with the game, totally ignoring her.

**_"Daisy, I take back what I said about him being nice, _**

**_He's a devil, I tell you!" _**

"Quite texting to your little friend, go back to work, stupid servant."

"I'm not a stupid servant!"

"Just go back."

"Hmfh!"

And she did go back to work, and she ended all of her work within a hour. Looking satisfied at the yard, she smiled and walked toward Natsume.

"Natsume!"

"I told you, It's master for you, polka-dots."

"Quick calling me that already! Pervy school janitor!"

"Hn."

"Can... Can I go for today?"

"...", he only nodded and she smiled brightly at him while he only looked away.

She pouted, but nonetheless, she walked away to her home.

**_"Yes, he's quite a devil but, _**

**_I don't know why I feel secure around him, _**

**_So I hope, we'll be great friend!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>RXR <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Do not own Gakuen Alice and Dengeki daisy nor its characters.

A/N; Hello! I would like to thanks all the reviewer who were kind enough to let me know their thoughts about this FF. MERCI! I hope that this chapter will be good enough for those who like my story. Please, enjoy fully this little chapter. (THE TEXT IN **BOLD** AND BETWEEN **"/"** ARE THE MESSAGES THAT SHE HAS SENT TO DAISY!)

-**papaya1212**- Thank you! I hope that you'll love this chapter too!

-**a-mystery-and-a-stranger**- Thank you so much!

-**Saikono-san**- Thank you for your review, I hope that you'll like this chapter too!

-**Theia Pallas**- I just love your reviews, I wrote this chapter while thinking of those who review my stories, and really, it gave me strength!

**-babee-angel- **Thank you for you kind review!

**_Odd romance_**

**_ Title : Flower_**

_Summary : "He'll always be there for you," he said handing me a phone, "When it's time for me to go, he'll replace me, he'll be your big brother."_

_CHAPTER TWO- DAISY__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mikan had a bad feeling from the moment she heard someone knock on the door. She strode to the door, but somehow something made her check the peephole and as soon as she saw who it was, she started moving backwards as fast as she could. She did not dare move and open it, and after a few minute of silence, a horrific feeling befell on her and she just could not get rid of it. She had her phone with her, but she did not feel like bothering Daisy since he had sent her a message that he would be busy until later tonight. The fact that she was at her own little apartment made it even stranger because she usually felt very safe here. She peeked out into the window, to see if the person that knocked into her door had given up and walked away but then she heard knocking again.<p>

"Go away," Mikan whispered shaking as she curled up in a ball on the bed, the blankets heaped over her. She was hugging a pillow tightly to her chest, and her face was losing all color, "_Go away_!"

She looked up and her eyes landed on her phone which was buzzing. It was a message from Daisy. She felt like she could breath again, she felt herself calming down a little as she read what he had sent to her.  
><em><strong><br>"Hello, it's me Daisy,**_

_**I'm sorry, I couldn't message you earlier,**_

_**Because I had something to do,**_

_**How are you right now? Do you feel well?**_

_**I know that you're afraid when night fall,**_

_**It reminds you of the time when your brother passed away.**_

_**I wasn't here at you loneliest moment, but,**_

_**If you do not feel right, please tell me.**_

_**So I could help you in any way I can,**_

_**Even though I'm unable to be by your side,**_

_**I'm here to protect you, so don't hesitate when in need of me.**_

_**DAISY."**_

_In place of my brother who passed away, Daisy was by my side when in need, when I was feeling insecure and lonely, he helped me out so many time... He cheered me, helped me in so many way. I'm not going to be shaken over this. Daisy is my strength, I can't let myself be helpless ever again. Nothing can brings me down. _

She stood up and walked silently toward the where she could heard the knocking again. She quickly flipped the deadbolts and yanked open the door.

"Mikan."

"What do you want?" muttered Mikan, "Isn't what you did enough? Or are you plotting something else?" she felt her voice breaking, it was barely a whisper. She could not stand to face that person, yet she grasped all her dignity and pride to at least, not seem too fazed by the mere presence of this someone.

"Mikan..." uttered the woman in front of her.

"Do not call me by name!" she wanted to shout, but she had not the strength to reply anymore, she had not enough to even be furious.

"Are you still angry of what I did?"

"If you don't have anything else to say, go away."

"Look, I'm not here to seek for your forgiveness, I just... Just want to talk to you..."

"I don't want to hear anymore," Mikan looked away, her hands turned into fists unconsciously, "I don't want to see you anymore, please do not come here ever again."

"Your brother wouldn't want to hear that coming from you."

"..."

"It was needed, dammit!" shouted the woman, "_He_ was the one who told me to do it!"

And that did it, she slammed the door close and she fell to ground, exhausted. She heard a sigh and then nothing. After a while she stood up, looking again at the peephole and found nothing. She didn't know that her body was tensed until she felt herself relax. She flipped open her phone and texted back Daisy.

_**"Hi daisy, It's Mikan,**_

_**It's okay, I don't want to disturb you either, **_

_**I don't know what I'm feeling right now, **_

_**I can't even think stretch. Someone paid me a visit, **_

_**I was so afraid, but you give me strength, **_

_**And so I opened the door, I was blinded by rage, I felt horrible, **_

_**I'm not a good child, I can't even forgive someone, **_

_**What should I do daisy? **_

_**What should I do with the person who killed my brother? **_

_**How can I forgive Hotaru, brother's girlfriend and my former best-friend?" **_

_How can I sleep? Especially after what she told me... The words that she said to me kept whirling in my head and I still think about it. Saying those words, while looking at me, "Are you still angry of what I did?"; "Your brother wouldn't want to hear that coming from you." _

_"He was the on who told me to do it!" _

_"I just want to talk to you..." _

_What I am supposed to feel? The girl that was once my bestfriend, that was once my brother's girlfriend... She killed him! She took him away from me... What I am supposed to do? Laugh and spend the remaining time joking about it? Let it go and make up with her? Forget? _

She looked up at the sky, asking silently her answer from her brother. She didn't know what to do, was what she said really true? Did her brother really told her to kill him? To end his life?, she closed her eyes and sighed.

_I can only find my answers from her. I have to go and find her... _

She again looked up to see that it was already morning, "OH MY GOD! I'M LATE!" she quickly wore her uniform, took a cake for breakfast and went out to school, _forget about the shower, there's no time! _

Then she stopped abruptly,_ my hair! _

She took the hair clip that was on her bag and fixed her hairs while she ran toward school. She was lucky, she arrived on time but then, her stupid master saw her and smirked mockingly. She couldn't help but feel embarrassed, she stuck out her tongue at him and hurried to her classroom.

"Mikan sakura... Why I am not surprised to see you being late again?" said her teacher.

"I'm sorry jinno-sensei, I'll never be late again!"

"How many times did you said that?" his eyes seemed to throw dagger at her.

"Hehe...?"

"Detention after classes!"

"But! I'm busy after classes!"

"I'm sure you'll manage."

She sighed gloomily, Natsume was going to skin her alive if she doesn't show up after classes. She doesn't even have his number to let him know, she's lucky to see him at lunch time.

"Now, take out your book."

* * *

><p>It was lunch and Mikan was running toward the backyard to see Natsume.<p>

"Natsume!"

She looked at the warehouse, but he was not there.

"Where could he be?" she whispered and suddenly she felt someone behind her and whirled around to see Natsume.

"Boo."

She stared at him.

"'Aren't you supposed to scream of fear?"

"..."

"What is it?"

"Seriously, it was so creepy!"

"What?"

"The way you did it!" she said, laughing hard, "I should have brought a camera to film it! You were so out of character!"

He glared at her, "Shut up."

She kept laughing but she noticed something in his hand, "Is that a flower?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Haha," she said, "It's a Daisy?"

"Hn."

"I would have never though you'd have a soft spot for flower!"

"I do not have one, now shut up or i'll hit you."

"Hai!"

"Here," he said as he handed her the daisy.

"What?"

He rolled his eyes, "It's for you stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" she retorted, "And, thanks!"

"Hn."

"Who would have though that the demon Natsume would offer me a flower!" she exclaimed happily, "And a daisy at that! You're so kind!"

His eyes twitched at her choice of words, "Now, now," he started, "Do you think that all of it is free?" he asked as he pointed me all the work she had to do, "Go do your work, stupid servant."

"Sir, yes sir!", _he returned in his demon mode... _

She put on the jacket he gives her the other day and began working.

"Did you eat yet?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes."

"Hn."

After that, no one spook and finally, it was time to go back to classes. She walked toward him and smiled brightly, "I have to go," she said, "I'll come back later!"

He looked at her, as if he was trying to read her thought then stoop up and headed next to her. He stared at her face and took the daisy that she puts in her pocket in her hair.

"Hn."

She blinked, she felt hot where he touched her and her cheeks seemed to burn. Did she just caught a cold? Or she didn't feel well? It was odd. But she'll definitely come after classes. She'll skip her detention just to spend time here with him. Because, as strange as it seem, she can't help but feel attracted to this place. She took out her cell phone and took a picture of her with the flower in her hair.

_**"Daisy,**_

_**Today, Natsume gave me a flower,**_

_**A daisy! He put it in my hair,**_

_**Does it suit me?**_

_**Daisy, I feel strange today,**_

_**Especially around Natsume..."**_

* * *

><p>Natsume was in a field filled with flowers absolutely breathtaking. He sat in that grass in the moonlight as panic filled his mind. After reading her message, he couldn't thing of a proper reply to her. <em>"What should I do with the person who killed my brother?"<em>

His eyes were focused in the distance as if he could see some far away image in his mind. He couldn't understand himself in the first place, and why he was now there, suddenly, bringing back memories that were better left in the past.

He couldn't understand. Her message yesterday, about Imai troubled him very much and he didn't know how to reply. She seemed so distressed, so pained...

He did not want to see the pain in her eyes. And, right now he somehow just wanted to see her smile. He wanted to hug her tightly and comfort her with soothing words, gently, _as if she can die like a flower_ if he hold on her too much, and he would stroke her auburn hair and try to make her laugh. And then he remembered what she asked him through her message and he again looked at the picture she sent to him_, "Does it suit me?"_

Yes, it suited her very much, she's delicate, _she's a flower._

Several wild petals flow in front of him, and he tried to catch one but failed, _She's just like those petals, she fly freely in the wind and pass through my fingers. It's the way it was supposed to be, I was to be by her side and remain in the shadow. Why? Why are those feelings so overwhelming? Why can't I accept the fact that she'll never be mine? That if she ever find out the secret, she'll run in the arms of another boy, looking at me with a fearful expression? _

She would be gone in the blink of an eye and he would be left alone. Realization dawned. He should stop this, but the thought of not seeing her again made his heart ache. "I want it to stay still. I want this time here to last forever."

_"I feel strange today, especially around Natsume..."_ a strange sadness and vulnerability had crept into his heart.

"I don't know why." Natsume's voice was soft, broken. And suddenly, it didn't matter anymore, because through all of his confusion, Natsume realized that her happiness come first, and if it meant her hating him then so be it. He'll protect this secret as long as he can, he'll live with this burden as long as she doesn't know.

He turned his gaze downwards, a smirk spreading across his features as he caught sight of a small daisy lying at his feet. He knelt down slowly and picked it up, and held it. He was told by her brother that daisy mean; 'Innocence', 'loyal love', 'Purity', 'beauty' and 'I will never tell you', at first, he was reluctant on using it as his nickname, it felt so girly, and he hated girly thing. But, as time goes by, the nickname suited his feeling. He fall in love with her, 'loyal love', he found her beautiful, 'beauty', he loved her 'innocence' and her 'pure' heart, and he held a secret from her, 'I will never tell you'. Her brother was indeed a genius in his own way, it's like he planned all of that.

He looked into the distance again and smiled a little sad smile.

_What the hell I am supposed to do?_, Natsume sat there the whole night thinking; only to come to one conclusion, he loved her more than anything, and there was not one damned thing he could do about it. He replied to her message not long after, choosing his words carefully, trying to explain to her his thoughts about it.  
><em><strong><br>"Mikan, did you sleep well last night?**_

**_Rest a little, you're not in condition to think properly,_**

**_You're probably reminiscing a lot of thing right now,_**

**_And, for what you asked me,_**

**_I think, you should hear her side of the story,_**

**_Let her explain to you, to let you understand what she went through._**

**_Listen to your heart, what does it tell you?_**

**_Do you think that she really wanted to hurt any of you two?_**

**_Ponder about that tomorrow, for now please sleep,_**

**_You don't have to worry about anything,_**

**_Rest assured, I'm here, you can sleep peacefully._**

_**DAISY.**__**" **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RXR <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Do not own Gakuen Alice and Dengeki daisy nor its characters.

A/N; Hello! I would like to thanks all the reviewer who were kind enough to let me know their thoughts about this FF. MERCI! I hope that this chapter will be good enough for those who like my story. Please, enjoy fully this little chapter. (THE TEXT IN **BOLD** AND BETWEEN **"/"** ARE THE MESSAGES THAT SHE HAS SENT TO DAISY!)

-**papaya1212**- *Sigh* You have such power to make me happy! Is that an alice? x)

-**spica14**- Thank you for your review, but really, you're making me blush and laugh like some creepy girl! xD I hope that you'll like this chapter too! =)

-**Theia Pallas**- Me too, I'm just a sucker of Mikan and Natsume's fluffy moment! You don't know how much I'm holding back, if not, they would already be making out in a corner! xD Ruka? As Mikan's brother? Well... Maybe, maybe not... You just have to wait!

**-creamandchocolate- **No, just inspired.

**-oh(dot)snap(dot)itz(dot)allie- **Thank you so much! No, only inspired, the whole plot will be mine to know and for you to find out! How old are they? In this chapter's there will be Mikan's age and Hotaru's, and Natsume is the same age as Hotaru! So you'll know! =)

**_Odd romance_**

**_ Title : Flower_**

_Summary : "He'll always be there for you," he said handing me a phone, "When it's time for me to go, he'll replace me, he'll be your big brother."_

_CHAPTER THREE- EVERLASTING_

* * *

><p>Minutes passed and she did not move, did not speak. She does not know how long time she spent there, looking ahead of her, seating in a chair. And then suddenly something inside her woke up, told her that she kept doing the same mistake, that she had to listen. Her heart ache... This pain which confirmed nothing more but her confusion. She bites her lower lips, holding back her tears. Time was not enough to forget. She thoughts of a way to forget everything, as if nothing had happened and pretend that all is well in this bright new world, while she kept living peacefully. But it was nothing more than a way to run away, just like the coward that she is, she kept running away from the truth, from reality. Which may destroy everything again. How can she face reality? When it was so terrifying?<p>

She was afraid of knowing what really happened, because, it was easy to blame her brother's girlfriend of his death if she did not know anything. It was easy to let someone else take the blame, while her heart kept beating fast, trying to keep up with reality. But then, it was time to know everything, to clear up what was left aside. To open finally her eyes. She whirled around the flower in her hands, it was an Everlasting. She liked this flower, and its meaning too, this flower mean; 'Never ending memory', 'Unfading remembrance'. Just like her situation.

"Well, I would have never thought that you'd come to me," started Hotaru, "Are you ready to know the truth?"

"..." she nodded hesitantly, looking at the floor.

"Mikan, look at me."

She looked up at her.

"I did not kill him."

Mikan didn't reply, trying to process everything little by little. Her heart beat was loud, she wondered if Hotaru could hear it.

"I loved him too much, I couldn't bear to see him in that bed, let alone kill him!"

Hotaru stood up, looking at the window, "All I can say is that it is not me, believe it or not." she turned her gaze from the window to Mikan, "To confirm your assumptions, your brother's death is not criminal," tears started to come out of Mikan's face, "There's something about your brother's death that I know, but I'm in no right to explain it to you."

Mikan gasped, "Then, who?"

"I will only say a hint, 'Flower'."

Mikan looked at her with wide eyes, "Flower?"

Hotaru walked up to her, "When you will know everything, you will probably be really mad, maybe, furious and you will not take it," she started, "But listen, before your brother closed his eyes..." she took a deep sight, "He told me to tell you, 'You shall never turn your back at the truth, face it'."

Mikan stared at her shocked, _Brother... _

"Mikan, I know that by telling you this, everything may not be the same anymore." Hotaru sat beside her, "But I want to have a new start with you."

Mikan merely looked at the floor, then a small smile crept to her face as her tears kept falling, "I'm Mikan Sakura, sixteen, and you are?"

Tears fall of Hotaru's face, the happiness was too much, "Hotaru Imai, twenty-four, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>She stayed outside alone, only hearing the murmur of the wind in the trees, the wind always carried the echoes of your voice, brother, and would always. Silent tears began to fall from her face. She was miserable, just miserable, nasty, cruel, sadistic. She had done to Hotaru so much suffering... She had not cried like this for a long time, and she no longer remembered this feeling. <em>Hotaru, I'm so sorry to have hurt you, I know what you're going through, I know how you feel... <em>

She will work hard to have a fresh start with her, to go back to being bestfriend like before... A sad smile etched to her face, if only her brother didn't die...

She took a deep sight and walked back to her home, a contented smile crept to her face.

_**"Hello Daisy, **_

_**Today, I finally opened my eyes, **_

_**You know what? I was such an idiot, **_

_**Running away from it, yet I can't help it, **_

_**I'm feeling guilty about his death, **_

_**Because, there's this feeling which keeps nagging me... **_

_**I brought this cute flower, 'Everlasting'. **_

_**And again and again, the past keep playing in my head, **_

_**Like some old movie. **_

_**Daisy, I did what you proposed me to do, **_

_**I talked to her, and finally made up, **_

_**A weight was lifted from my shoulder, the world seems brighter... **_

_**But then, there's this shadow looming over me, **_

_**The person related to my brother's death has a connection to 'Flower'. **_

_**Who is it?" **_

* * *

><p>With difficulty she opened her eyes, and the first thing that she saw was her ceiling. She smiled widely, another great day.<p>

How much of a fool she was? Trying to forget? How could she? Every drop of water on rainy day that fell on her window makes her think of him. Each sounds of thunder and its lights remind her of this unfading sadness. But now, she'll face forward, she will not again hold on the past.

She looked at her window only to see Hotaru stepping out of her car. It's been a week since they made up and Hotaru got to work at her school. She works as a secretary, and came to pick her up every day.

She heard the door open and Hotaru coming in. "You better be prepared."

Mikan looked at herself, she was still wearing her pajama!

"I... Just wait a minute!"

"Hurry up, we don't have all the day!"

* * *

><p>"Stop grinning, you look like an idiot." said Natsume, seating on his chair, reading some shonen Manga.<p>

"I can't help it! I'm just really happy!" replied Mikan, whirling around with the broom.

"Hn."

Mikan smiled at him, then looked at her phone, only to find that she received a message from daisy long ago.

_**"Hello Mikan, **_

_**I received the picture of you, **_

_**I like your hair tied in two pony-tail, **_

_**But I think that you should start wearing your hair down, **_

_**It would suit you better." **_

Put her hair down? Now that was something new. She replied to him;

_**"Hi! **_

_**You think so? **_

_**Should I really wear it down? **_

_**I guess, I'll try it!" **_

She giggled then she sensed some strange aura behind her, she looked back and find Natsume glaring at her.

"Hey stupid servant," he started, crossing his arms, "You sure are brave if you're going to send e-mail during your work."

"I... I... I'M SORRY!" she cried.

He tsk-ed, snatching her cellphone, "Who is Daisy?"

"Hey!" shouted Mikan, "Give me back my phone!"

"No way." he said, lifting his hand, while looking down on Mikan.

"Give it back!" she said, trying to reach her phone, but Natsume was much taller than her and she could not.

Suddenly, Natsume tipped something on her phone and then flicked her forehead and handed back her phone.

Mikan stared suspiciously at him, "What did you do to my precious phone?"

"Nothing."

She looked at it and found a new contact. Natsume. No way! She blushed, looking up at him.

"Why?"

"What?" he spat at her.

"No- Nothing!"

She looked at him while he headed back to his chair and she smiled warmly. She changed Natsume's name with 'Pervy school janitor' and got back to her work happily. Today, she had to cut some tree branches. So she picked up the staircase and got up.

"What a view."

She was startled by that, she looked down only to see Natsume looking up at her. She wondered what he was talking about.

"Your panties is showing stupid," he pointed, "I didn't know you had some fetish with strawberries."

Her eyes widened, "KYYYYYAAA!"

But then, it was not her lucky day, she fell of the stair. Too surprised by this, she didn't even dares make a sound, "Huff-" she moaned when she hit the ground that was somehow warm and comfortable, yet, she didn't felt hurt.

"Oi, how long are you planning to lean on me?"

She realized her position, her back collided with his chest and his arms were around her. She blushed, getting up, "Thank- Thank you!"

"Hn," he stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants, "Next time strawberries, pay attention to your surrounding."

She blushed again, "You stupid pervy school janitor!"

"Anyway idiotic servant, it seems that you can't do this work," he stated, "You can go home for now."

"Re-Really?"

He glared at her.

"I'm going then!"

She looked at him, "Bye!" she walked off, but she remembered something so she looked back only to see Natsume staring at her.

"What?"

"I have something to ask!" she said to him, smiling happily. She put her hair down and gazed at him, "Does it suit me like this?"

He tsk-ed, "What an ugly sight." and then got back to work, not even sparing a second glance at her. "But I don't dislike it."

She pouted but after a while, she smiled again, "Stupid!" she shouted and ran away a small blush appearing slowly to her face. Her chest tightened and her heart raced, she's suffocating... with happiness.

_**"Daisy, **_

_**From today, I'll always let my hair down, **_

_**But you know what daisy? I think that I'll do it for Natsume, **_

_**He said that it was 'ugly', but he 'doesn't dislike it'. **_

_**But then, I remembered something. **_

_**There was a time I asked if he liked oranges, he said 'I don't dislike it'. **_

_**The next day, Hotaru, who is an acquaintance of him, **_

_**(which surprised me, the world is so small!) said to me that he loved it! **_

_**Can I believe that he loved my hair down too?"**_

* * *

><p>"Aren't you being too soft, hyuuga?"<p>

"Aren't you butting in my business, Imai?"

She glared at him and he did the same.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Nothing, just want to see her pure white Daisy."

"Shut up."

"My, you're not the same in those sweet message of your."

He looked at her surprised.

"What, do you think that she will hide her messages of Daisy from me?" she looked quite contented to torture him, "I'm her bestfriend, of course she'll show it to me."

"Actually, _former_ best friend." he stated, smirking.

"Shut it, Hyuuga." she said, _"You look really cute today..."_ she continued, saying all the sweet words Natsume said to Mikan as Daisy.

"SHUT UP!"

"My, are you embarrassed, hyuuga?" she smirked, "It's only the beginning."

He glared hard at her, "What do you want? I'm sure that the blackmailer is here for a reason."

"Right," she started, turning serious, "There's a problem."

He looked away, "About her?"

"Yes, and someone is planning something, I'm on it but I didn't find anything yet."

"I understand, I'll keep an eye on her."

"Hm," she replied, "Don't make it too obvious or the idiot will get worried."

* * *

><p><strong>RXR<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Do not own Gakuen Alice and Dengeki daisy nor its characters.

A/N; Hello! I would like to thanks all the reviewer who were kind enough to let me know their thoughts about this FF. MERCI! I hope that this chapter will be good enough for those who like my story. Please, enjoy fully this little chapter. (THE TEXT IN **BOLD** AND BETWEEN **"/"** ARE THE MESSAGES THAT SHE HAS SENT TO DAISY!)

-**spica14**- Did I said how much I love your review? Seriously, it make me want to just write the next chapter's quickly just to please my reviewer!

-**Theia Pallas**- xD, Yeah, so cute... I couldn't help but blush at the thoughts of Natsume and Mikan doing some... Thing... xD/ I hope that you'll like this chapter's!

**_Odd romance_**

**_ Title : Flower_**

_Summary : "He'll always be there for you," he said handing me a phone, "When it's time for me to go, he'll replace me, he'll be your big brother."_

_CHAPTER FOUR- OPHRYS FLY_

* * *

><p>She couldn't even understand anything yet, she was laughing happily with her lover when he suddenly collapsed, eyes wide open, she screamed in shock. She sat beside him, scanning his body, fearing to find any injury. Then a shadow appeared in front of her, she dared to look up at who it was. Her heart raced, she was scared, completely horrified.<p>

"Who- who are you?" she managed to make out, her mouth dry from the screaming.

"Who I am isn't important," the person replied, "but what I want you to do is," a smirk appeared, "that is, if you want him to live."

"W- what?"

"Do you know Mikan Sakura?"

She gasped.

"I want you to...," the person leaned toward her ear, whispering ever so softly.

A shrill cry was all she made, as her expression turned from fright to utter terror.

"If you succeed, he'll live. If not..."

With these few words, her heart stopped beating for a while. Does she even has a choice? To obey, she had to obey, this stranger who had the life of the only one she ever loved, the one that ever loved her. She closed her eyes, crying helplessly as they walked away with her unconscious boyfriend. Mikan Sakura. It was all because of her! Her hatred grow. She'll get her revenge, she'll do anything for him, for the one she loves... Her heart seems to be so heavy, as if the weight of his departure crushed her very own soul. And she felt the tears coming back, and she sobbed.

"I hate you!" she screamed, "I hate you, Mikan sakura!"

* * *

><p><em>He stood in the middle of all the dead as if they were nothing but a field of flowers. Bloody flower. He could hear their cries and see their blank stares as if looking right through him. And then he saw his father. The man he has always admired, and the only one. Laying in the grass, covered with his own blood. Natsume's heart broke. To see his father as vulnerable and in that state, it pierced his heart. But what pained him the most it that he was useless. He could not save him, help him, let alone move. Fear paralyzed him, it was too much for a nine year old child to see his father die before his very own bloody eyes. He felt weak. Useless. <em>

_"Natsume Hyuuga."_

_The nine year old raven-haired boy turned his head to the direction where the sly voice came from. His crimson eyes narrowed in milliseconds when he came face to face with the person who had caused the big turn in his life. A few meters from the spot where he was standing, a man with black attire looked at him while leaning on the wall, his arms were crossing in front of his chest. A white mask covered a half of his face, from his eyes until above of his nose. His lips formed a devious smile. There was a woman beside him, but Natsume could not see her, it was too dark. The man stood, proud and he was mocking him. Natsume, controlled by his hatred rose and rushed to the man, feeling the eyes of the dead looking at him, as if they begged him to help them to rest in peace._

_And then, everything turning dark. He did not know how it ended, but the fear never leaved him. Was he died?_

_"Natsume..."_

_Someone... Someone was calling him..._

_"Hey, wake up little boy."_

_He felt someone slap gently his cheeks, as if trying to wake him up. A bitter sigh come out. And it took him a while to know that it was his. Daringly, he opened his eyes, but the light was too much and they instantly closed. Slowly, he tried again and he stood up. He looked at his surrounding, searching for the man._

_"He's not here anymore."_

_Startled by the voice, Natsume looked back, only to find himself looking at a man with blue eyes._

_"Hello, Natsume," he said, "I'm glad you're alright!" _

"Natsume…"

Along with the angelic voice, he felt a warm and a gentle touch on his face. He knew the voice well, but his eyelids were too heavy to be lifted.

"Hey, wake up!"

He smelled strawberry scent in the air. The second time he tried to open his eyes, he succeeded. The first thing that greeted him was the sight of the brunette smiling down at him.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, removing her hand from his cheek.

He stood up immediately. How did he end up like this? He felt eyes looking at him and he stared back at her. As if asking silently what happened.

"I find you sleeping again in the grass," she started, "but it seemed you were not comfortable, so I put your head on my lap."

If he wasn't Natsume Hyuuga, he would blush.

"And then, you started to frown and you looked like you were having a nightmare."

He sighed.

"I was worried, so I woke you up," she said in a soft voice, "i'm sorry if I was a burden to you."

He looked at her surprised, where did this come out?

"I... I mean," she stuttered, running a hand through her beautiful auburn hair, "you look kinda annoyed so..."

"What about your work? Did you do it?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She looked surprised, "N... No?"

He glared at her.

"I'm going right now!" she said, looking uneasy under his hard stare.

"Hey," he suddenly called.

She looked back at him, wondering what he wanted.

He kept silent for a while, "...You were not a burden."

She looked at him, not quite understanding then her face brightened. _It was his way to thank her!_ She nodded and ran to do her work.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It hurts so much, his heart was beating fast and his head ached. When he managed to sleep, even for a little while, he always hear the truth in his nightmares. It screamed to him his sin. It remembered him of his dark past.

_Heart..._ What a strange thing, yet that is what attached him to life. But today, he hates having one. Why? It's bond to only suffer, to receive scars without ever completely healing. And so today, another wound opened, leaving his heart suffer from an injury that was caused long ago.

Is suffering in the shadow the only way to expect protection for his loved ones? Is getting away from the light the only solution? Confusion, anger, discontent and agony. Despair and suffering. These are the only things that the heart never forgets. Even if from time to time, he experienced great memory, the blackest days full of regret always chased away the few rays of light that were lucky enough to cross the void of darkness.

Gently, he picked a flower among many. The flower was purple, and he wondered what this flower meant.

"It's an Ophrys fly." said Mikan, no too far from him. She was removing the dead flowers from the mud, "and it mean, 'mistake'."

He closed his eyes.

"Natsume?"

Turning his head toward the ground, he made no sound.

"Did you made mistakes in your life?"

He opened his eyes, surprised, he found himself looking right at her hazel one. She was smiling at him warmly, and he found himself stopping breathing for a while.

"Did you?" she asked again.

"...Hn."

"Do you regret it?"

He didn't reply.

She stood up, still looking at him. She walked closer to him and took the flower he was holding. She inhaled its fragrance and she tip-toed, putting it in his left ear. He felt her touch moving from his ear to his cheek then to his chin.

"Don't put on this sorrowful face."

He blinked in shock.

"I can't read your expression," she started, "but I can see through your eyes."

Her warm hand feel like a feather, and without realizing it, he closed his eyes. Enjoying her touch. Finally understanding what she was doing, she blushed, bringing back her hand to her chest. His eyes opened instantly.

"I... I'll go back to work!" she said, running away.

"Stupid servant..." he mouthed softly, "always doing weird thing."

His heart was beating fast, and for the first time, he liked it. But, as mush as he hates his heart, he can't help but loves when it beat for her.

_**"Daisy,**_

_**I think, I'm feeling ill lately,**_

_**My heart beat too fast,**_

_**I can't think stretch anymore,**_

_**There's something like butterflies dancing in my stomach.**_

_**And yet, I don't feel bad.**_

_**The strangest thing is that, it only happen when...**_

_**When it involve Natsume.**_

_**What is that, daisy?" **_

* * *

><p>"What's with the blush?" asked Hotaru, sipping her coffee.<p>

"Huh?" replied Mikan, her hands on her cheeks, "I... I don't know!"

"Typical." said nonchalantly Hotaru, looking at her phone.

"Mou!" Mikan pouted, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Does it have something to do with, Hyuuga?"

She blushed hard, "W... What? Why do you suddenly bring him up?"

"Hm..."

Mikan, feeling embarrassed suddenly wanted to escape from the suspicious gaze of Hotaru, "I- I'll go buy some orange juices!"

"NO!" shouted Hotaru, her coffee slipping from her hand. "I- I'll go with you!", _you can't go alone..._

_CRASH_

Mikan and Hotaru looked down, the glass of coffee broke. Mikan bent down, and began picking them up with her bare hands. She winced every now and then as the glass pierced though her skin, but she continued picking them up, feeling the sad stare of Hotaru on her back. She scraped the last piece of the glass on the floor and threw them into the trashcan beside Hotaru's desk. She then stared at the blood and scratches on her hands and sighed. She walked over to her bag and picked up a tissue, wiping the blood from her hands.

"I... I'll go back to classes. Lunch time is over."

* * *

><p>She sighed, Hotaru was acting weird. Is she worried over something?<p>

Mikan walked calmly toward her next classes, then she saw Yuu-kun so she greeted him, "Hey!"

He turned his eyes at her and smiled, "H- hey to you too." he said shyly.

"Shall we go together to the next class?"

"Yes."

They talked happily, smiling to one another as the walked side by side toward the classroom.

"Ne, Yuu-kun, did Sumire-"

He cut her off, "-No," he said, laughing a little, "she didn't come back, I'm happy."

She smiled at him, she was about to reply to him when she bumped into someone.

"Itai!" she cried out as she fell on the floor, "I'm sorry!"

"I need to talk to you."

Mikan looked up, confused.

"Hurry up!"

"Huh? NO!" screamed Mikan, "What do you want, permy? I'm not going!"

The only reply Mikan got was her hatred gaze. "Come. with. me." she said in a cold voice. Her eyes were empty, and Mikan felt a shudder ran through her spine. What happened to permy? She wasn't like that before... She despites her, but, she is still worried about her. Something bad must have happened.

"You don't have a choice," Sumire pointed the boys behind her, "come willingly or we drag you out."

Oh boy, she was in so much trouble. "I'll go..." finally said Mikan, getting up. She looked at Yuu who seemed to be frightened and silently said to him to report this to Natsume, he nodded hesitantly and ran away.

She prayed silently that he'll do it. Sumire walked in front of her, and the boys were behind her. Carefully, she took out her phone, trying to send a message to daisy.

**_"Daisy,_**

**_I need your help!_**

**_There's this girl who's taking m-"_**

Sumire's hand flow in front of her phone and instinctively, Mikan sent the message. She didn't have time to tip everything, but at least, he know that she's in need of help. It's the first time she asks him to help her.

"What are you doing?" growled Sumire, snatching away Mikan's phone.

Mikan looked down.

"Hey, you poor girl," she said to her, slapping her face, "It's the beginning of your fall."

"Take her to the car, we're going!"

* * *

><p>Natsume could feel his stomach sink to the floor, his face as if a cold slab of meat had slapped it. He glared at the phone in his hand.<p>

Why Mikan didn't send him the message as Natsume? She only warned Daisy! How can he saves her now? He looked around the warehouse were his eyes landed on a black-cat mask. He smirked. Let the game began.

Putting the mask on his face, he ran toward where is kept Mikan. He was glade he puts this device on her phone. Now he can locates her with ease. Then he remembered that the clothes he had was those of the janitor's. He quickly got his other one in his cars and drove to where she is located.

* * *

><p>His breath was heavy as he stepped into the room. Bruises and scrapes were everywhere on his body. His black shirt was a bit torn. His black cat mask was covering his face, hiding his expression from his surrounding. Natsume carefully climbed the stairs and walked to the place where they kept Mikan, hoping no one would find him now. He suppressed his moans of pain along the way while having his right hand holding his left forearm. Two long lines of red color were visible on the uncovered part of his left arm. He closed his eyes, damn those punk, they were pretty strong and too many. He kept walking toward the door, trails of blood made their ways to his closing palm.<p>

Gently he opened the door, enough for him to peek. Mikan was indeed there and her wrists were tied, so is her ankles. He gritted his teeth, feeling the rage and hate ran through his boiling blood. They'll pay for making her hurt. He was about to completely open the door when her heard someone speak.

"Your brother left a will." it was the sound of a girl overly familiar. He heard this voice before. "Tell me what he left!" she screamed, "TELL ME!" she slapped Mikan.

"He... He didn't left anything!"

"There's no way! Stop lying, or I'll kill you!"

"I... I'm not... Lying!"

"Shut up!" she shouted, "Your brother was a genius, he did thing no one could do. Where did he put all his work?"

"I don't know..." whispered Mikan.

Seeing her getting hit, he couldn't take it. But now, now that her tears were falling... He couldn't bare it.

He jerked the door open.

And the only thing Mikan could make out among all the screaming was the horrified cry of Sumire that come in the other room, behind the door she leaned in for support.

* * *

><p><em>And please,<em>

\/

\/

\/

_**Review !**  
><em>


End file.
